Romantic
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: “Draco. I don’t have time for surprises. There are NEWTS to study for! The school year is ending. There’s so much to do. Not now. Maybe later.” She really hadn’t wanted to see her boyfriend’s surprise-he had a reputation for being cheesy. R in ABCDMHG


Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N: He. It's been a while since I've posted. I feel guilty. But the end of the school year work is piling up and I've been kind of busy- Finals and all that. I was studyign for my French Final tommorow, but then, I got bored...Conjugations are veyr boring!!!!! But so, I eneded up typing this up.

* * *

Romantic.

"Hermione! I have something to show you!" Draco yelled, throwing his right over Hermione's shoulder as he caught up to her. Harry and Ron, still not too used to their relationship, sent over some hostile looks. Hermione noticed them, and sent an elbow to each of their ribs, successfully emitting loud yelps from each of their mouths.

"Oh do you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked on. She shifted all her books to one hand, and used the free on to take her boyfriend's hand off of her shoulder. "And what would that be?"

A smirk appeared on Draco's face and he leaned close to her ear and mysteriously whispered, "It's a surprise."

"Draco. I don't have time for surprises. There are NEWTS to study for! The school year is ending. There's so much to do. Not now. Maybe later," the girl stated in response with a sigh, though she really hadn't wanted to see her boyfriend's surprise anyway. He had a notorious reputation for being cheesy, cliché, and predictable, especially when it came to surprises.

"Mione!!!!!!" Draco whined with a pout. "Please! Forget the NEWTS for a while. If you study too much, you're brain might explode." His face took on a scared, panicked expression that made Hermione think that he really might actually have believed that her head would explode.

Hermione walked on with Ron and Harry snickering alongside her. Draco puffed his cheeks, much like Jigglypuff, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on!" he complained, catching up to the trio.

"No." The reply was firm and held no room for argument. "And even if I did want to go, I have to tutor Harry for transfiguration."

Draco sent a pleading look to Harry, exasperating at his girlfriend's reluctant willingness. Harry caught on and placed a hand on Hermione's arm, making the other girl look up. "Hey, you go with Malfoy. We can study any other time."

Hermione opened her mouth, ready with a retort, but Harry cut her off. "Besides, we wouldn't want your head to explode do we?" he teased with a grin spread across his face.

The girl sent Harry a glare, but sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Fine." Draco squealed with delight and glomped Harry for a moment, before grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned as she let Draco drag her along behind him. A smirk was her only reply, along with two hands covering her eyes, effectively eliminating any sense of direction that she had.

She let herself be led along for who knows how long. Truthfully, she didn't trust Draco or his secret one bit. He could currently be leading her into a pit of killer snakes (aka the Slytherin common room) and she would never know.

Finally, Draco halted to a stop, accidentally causing Hermione to crash into a closed door. "Sorry Mione!" Draco exclaimed. "Ok, now you close your eyes and don't peek."

"Fine, but where is the surprise?" Hermione questioned in exasperation.

"Behind this door," Draco replied, motioning to the closed door that Hermione had crashed into.

"I have a surprise in a closet?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're not going to rape me in there or anything, are you?" she teased, causing a blush to appear on Draco's face.

The other teen shook his head violently, "No! But close your eyes please!" Hermione did as he asked.

"One. Two. Three. Open your eyes!" Draco yelled out, swiping the door open.

Hermione stared at the sight before her in shock, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Silence hung in the air until Hermione blew up. "DRACO WHAT IS THIS?!"

Her boyfriend looked at her with big eyes. "I'm worshiping you. Don't you like it?" He was kneeling in front of a life-size muggle picture of his girlfriend- one taken without her knowledge, because she knew she never posed for pictures with a glare in her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"An altar?" She asked in outrage, her hands motioning to all the smaller pictures of her spread throughout the room, along with some of her missing possessions and something that suspiciously looked like a lock of her hair.

"This is my shrine to your awesomeness!" Draco exclaimed in defense, jumping up in front of the altar.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Awesomeness? More like one of you stalkerness."

"I'm not a stalker!" Draco defended with a pout.

"Yes you are. You have pictures of me everywhere."

"Obviously," Draco replied in 'duh, of course' tone, "It wouldn't be a shrine without pictures."

Hermione was silent for a moment, observing the multiple pictures- mixtures of both muggle and wizarding. She was calm, until one picture caught her eye, and then she exploded again, fumes pouring out of her ears and her face red with anger.

"Why does this altar have a picture of me in a bikini? Where'd you GET THAT?!"

Draco whimpered and shrunk down, but tried to keep himself cool. "Somewhere…" He replied vaguely, effectively making Hermione even more angry. He watched as the vein started pulsing in her forehead. A pout formed on his lips, "So you don't like it?"

Hermione only had one question for him, "Why would I?"

"Because it shows how much I love you."

Hermione was silent.

"And how romantic I am."

She was still silent.

"Mione?"

She fell to the floor, having fainted. Whether it was form happiness or outrage, Draco didn't know. But he would assume it was form the happiness of how romantic her awesome boyfriend was.

* * *

A/N: I hope this makes up for the long wait. I particularly loved writing it. I had actually began writing it on a piece fo paper in Math, but it was sooooo short then. (A total of 15 sentances or so) So I was just telling myself I'd write more when I type it up...And voila... I had gotten a bit lazy with the typing...

Please review! Spread the love!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
